


Время подождет

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gerontophilia, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene - хождения вокруг событий Кельвин Таймлайна (всех трёх фильмов) о взаимоотношениях между Прайм!Споком  и Кирком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время подождет

— Я был, есть и всегда буду твоим другом.  
  
Когда Джим слышит эти слова и не откликается на них, он совершенно не представляет, что чувствует мистер Спок. Боль? Удивление? Разочарование? Всё вместе? Он даже не догадывается.  
  
Мистер Спок озадачен, но виду не подаёт. Он просто рассказывает Джиму о том, через что они прошли вместе. Он просто спасает его из лап гигантского хищника, как это уже бывало не раз. Он просто касается его висков пальцами, налаживая контакт разумов. И Джим — даже, скорее, Джимми — проходит через все их приключения сам. Садится рядом, обхватывая голову руками. Минуты он сидит так, пока мистер Спок готовит им еду. Затем поднимает глаза, смотрит на него, а дрожащие пальцы на руке словно сами сводятся в давно знакомом жесте. Мистер Спок, улыбаясь, повторяет его.  
  
Поев, они не гасят костёр. Хищники придут на свет, но он их отпугнёт, а будущего капитана и его бывшего первого помощника обогреет. Как и тёплая шуба, одна на двоих. Мистер Спок знает, что в форме должна быть функция обогрева, но ни слова не говорит, когда Джимми подползает к нему и моляще смотрит в его глаза. Как маленький кутёнок сехлата, которому суждено вырасти в большого и сильного защитника. И мистер Спок не возражает. Джимми утыкается ему в плечо и прижимается настолько близко, насколько может. Иначе будет слишком холодно. К тому же, Джимми тёплый и греет собой сына жарких пустынь Вулкана. Так же, как это часто делал Джеймс Тиберий.  
Через несколько часов они просыпаются и идут прочь из пещеры, гася костёр.  
  
Через несколько недель всё заканчивается. Неро побеждён, а мистер Спок иногда прилетает с Нового Вулкана на Землю. Порой они с Джимми даже видятся друг с другом. Совсем редко — спят вместе. Как тогда, на той неизведанной и неизвестной планете. Из их комнаты никогда не раздаётся стонов. Потому что Джимми никогда не лезет даже целоваться, а мистеру Споку достаточно того, что их руки переплетены, а на груди его покоится голова близкого человека. Ещё не командира. Уже родного. Он засыпает под сбивчивое, как в дни его молодости, дыхание, ритм которого рассказал бы наизусть ещё сто лет, восемь месяцев, два дня, семь часов, шесть минут и три секунды назад, а сейчас считает вздохи и медленно забывается. Благо, Джимми не ворочается и уже давно, закрыв глаза, мирно дремлет. Пока он не Джеймс Тиберий. Но он уже капитан «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Спок ничего не знает. От него ничего не скрывают, но он и не видит. Ему незачем. У него своя жизнь и лейтенант Ухура. А у мистера Спока — своя и капитан Кирк.  
  
«Энтерпрайз» улетает в пятилетнюю миссию. В тот день Джимми на прощание целует мистера Спока в щёку, а глаза его отчего-то блестят. Он что-то чувствует. Мистер Спок не знает, что именно. Но знает, что то же самое чувствовал Джеймс Тиберий, когда они отправлялись в миссию «Генезис». А потому отчего-то очень долго держит руку на плече Джимми. Тот этого не замечает. Ещё не время.  
  
Когда Джимми узнаёт, что мистер Спок умер, лицо его остаётся каменным, на нём нет ничего, кроме грусти. Он лишь падает лицом на стойку, когда они с Боунзом пьют в честь победы в битве с Кроллом, и ничего не отвечает. Леонард бормочет что-то про чёртовых вулканцев и доводит Джимми до его кровати. Укладывает спать и быстро уходит.  
  
На мостике «Энтерпрайз» днём его встречает Спок. Кирк выражает ему свои соболезнования и по-дружески притягивает к себе, лишний раз убеждаясь, что перед ним не мистер Спок. Он отправляет коммандера на миссию вместе с лейтенантом Ухурой, а сам учится жить заново и постепенно привыкает.  
  
Он чаще ходит к Боунзу и жалуется на головную боль. А ещё на то, что во снах к нему приходит седовласый вулканец и спрашивает, почему он бросил мистера Спока. Маккой пожимает плечами, и они наливают ещё по одной.  
  
А в этот момент одинокий осколок души внутри Кирка утешает себя тем, что —  
  
Ещё не время.


End file.
